


Lavender Love

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: A drawing based on CelesteFitzgerald's 'The Most Beautiful Man in the World'
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Lavender Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Beautiful Man in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490199) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 




End file.
